During the investigation of seasonal patterns of infant mortality, a conception cohort was constructed from birth certificate data. It was noted that there was a marked increase in the number of conceptions occurring at four or five-week intervals and this has subsequently been found to coincide with the beginning of each calendar month. Whether this is due to cyclic sexual activity or synchronization of menstrual cycles is being investigated and may have some implications for contraceptive practices and family planning programs.